Social Life Group Wiki
Welcome to the Social Life Group Wiki Welcome to The Social Life Group Wiki - a place where you can find all things related to the Social Life game. Looking for a certain item? Need more info about a certain quest? Want to know more about the NPC's found in the game? You've come to the right place! Just browse through our files and items sections and you'll find what you need. Want to help expand the Social Life Group Wiki page? Give one of our admins a heads up and we'll be more than happy to guide you with the process. slg.png Help.png social life 2.png F.A.Q. [ SLG Needs ] ~ Read 1st ~~ 4-9-13 To Skip Scrolling. Press CTRL + F = Term + Enter (To Skip the scrolling) Guide: http://tinyurl.com/plen6on Index *The Rules. *Announcements ~ News & Updates''' NEW' *How to Host a Contest?' NEW' *[ Bug Report ] *The Social Life - Support (Method 1) *The Social Life - Email Support (Method 2) *The Social Life Group - The Bug Busters (Method 3) *Tyler Projects Forum + Help & Support (Method 4) *SL ~ Suggestion Box' NEW' *Offtopic chatbox *Offtopic posts *Neighbor Request help *Rivals Request help *Item Request *Dating Request *Cohabit Request' NEW' *Gamebatte Referal Code Request' NEW' *Holiday' NEW FIXED' *Noteboard *Art Gallery *Houses Showdown *Thank you *Help Wanted' NEW' *Master Quest Guides pt. 1 + pt. 2 *How to visit the Beach?' NEW' *How to go Home?' NEW' *How much does the Private Island Cost? 'NEW' *How much does the Undersea Habitat Cost? 'NEW' *How to fish? (BROKEN) WIP *Fishing Career Map ' NEW' *What rod? what fish? ' NEW' ' FIXED' *How to use Emoji? 'NEW' *What Emoji? - What price?' NEW' *[ Tyler Projects ] Staff ~ (Social Life Staff) *To Vote for gender restriction (Yes or No) *Social Life App page *Gamebatte *How to use Gamebatte & To claim pool. *Gamebatte (Facebook Page) *Tyler Projects (Facebook Page) *To work at Tyler Projects *How to get Free Pools *How to earn 1k extra zeny?' NEW' *How to get Free Diamonds *[ Extra Methods ] *Method 1: Enter a contest *Method 2: Surveys, Tasks etc... *Method 3: Bounty Bug Hunting System *How to train or raise my stats?' NEW' *How to get collectibles? (Basic interactions)' NEW' *How to train my skills? *How to get Extra Energy? 'NEW' *The Boys & Girls Avatar Modeling & Cloth Lists' NEW' *The Shop Item Collection' NEW' *The Shop ~ Everything you need' NEW' *How to view my Profile? *How to remove Neighbour *How to visit neighbors? *Relation/Social Flowcard' NEW' *How to Date?' NEW' *How to Cohabit? *How to remove Cohabiter? *How to change my name? *How to change NGS? *How to Move/Sell/Rotate/Return to Inventory (Items) *How to adjust Game Settings *Other Guides *How to turn of notifications? M1+M2 *How to make links short? *How to make screenshots? *External Image upload *How to access Social Life Group Chat channel?' NEW' *Social Life Group Communities' NEW' *How to become a Social Life Group Admin?' NEW' *[ Work in Progress ] (W.I.P) *How to Help The Social Life Group? *How to become Social Life Group Admin (SLG) *How to become a Bug Buster? *How to become a Malware Terminator? *How to Recognice SLG Admin? *How to Recognice Social Life Bugs? *How to Recognice Facebook Malware? *Avatar Level Chart (Basic Lvl Chart) *Status Level Chart (Grand Master Lvl Chart) *How to Refer a friend to Social Life? (What Method Should we use?) *How to Help The Social Life App? (How to help Social Life Staff)? *How to Help Gamebatte? (How to help Gamebatte Staff)? *How to Help Tyler Projects? (How to help Tyler Projects Staff)? *How to make Social Life Friends? *Best Friend or Nemises? (Looking for a Friend or a Enemy)? *How to use Social Life Chatbox? *How to access Social Life Group Chat channel? *How to become the Best in Social Life? *How to use or start with Social Life? *How to use or start with Gamebatte? *How to use or start with Ochospace? *Suggestion Box *Avatar & Profile collection *How to Become the Most Wanted Guy of Social Life (Written by Wudong) *How to Become the Most Hated Guy Ever of Social Life (Written by Wudong) *How to Have Fun? (Sad and true story by Wudong) *2nd Gaju Secret Notebook (The true story) *Credits Page. Social life Group board The Rules. (All of the Rules and terms) http://tinyurl.com/k5x248y . Announcements ~ News & Updates' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/olj8mxa . . . How to Host a Contest?' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/p9us534 . . . . ~~`*Bug Report*`~~ . The Social Life - Support (Method 1) http://tinyurl.com/q62bloe . The Social Life - Email Support (Method 2) sociallife@tylerprojects.com . The Social Life Group - The Bug Busters (Method 3) http://tinyurl.com/m2ydspl . Tyler Projects Forum + Help & Support (Method 4) https://ochospace.com/forum/ . . . Suggestions Social Life Suggestion Box To Suggest anything to Improve Social Life http://tinyurl.com/ksepxu3 . Offtopic Offtopic chatbox (Bored? need someone to talk) post here http://tinyurl.com/mnzc3o2 . Offtopic posts (Post here) http://tinyurl.com/lq9vg9x Request Neighbor Request Help (Need neighbors?) post here . September http://tinyurl.com/l9pyugz . August http://tinyurl.com/m5oqwl6 . July http://tinyurl.com/kgq6ake . Rival Request Help http://tinyurl.com/jwa5d36 . Item Request (Need items?) post here http://tinyurl.com/n5wymo5 . Dating Request (Need romantic relationships?) post here http://tinyurl.com/ld8bns8 . Cohabit Request' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/mqutzjo . Gamebatte Referal Code Request' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/l9lmy3b . Holiday Noteboard' NEW' 'FIXED' (Holiday, Studying, a short Break or leaving?) post here http://tinyurl.com/n4abqka . Art Gallery (Fanattics, Social Life related) post here http://tinyurl.com/lud29ar . Houses Showdown (Your cool house, show us here) http://tinyurl.com/kvpzrmy . . . Thank you . . Help Wanted' NEW ' September http://tinyurl.com/ng3488q . August http://tinyurl.com/lrkq6v5 . July http://tinyurl.com/nvwumdp . Guides Master Quest Guide pt.1 '''http://tinyurl.com/q7duv54' . Master Quest Guide pt.2 http://tinyurl.com/oarde4c . How to visit the Beach? NEW http://tinyurl.com/kgxv5km . How to go Home NEW http://tinyurl.com/lowj684 . . . Beach Quest Guides http://tinyurl.com/lc7hgo7 . How to fish? (Vid) (BROKEN) http://tinyurl.com/p4w98rv . Fishing Career Map''' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/ly9b3rw . What Rod? What Fish?' NEW' 'FIXED' http://tinyurl.com/mdbgbfg . . . How much does the Private Island Cost? 'NEW' http://tinyurl.com/lk9knj2 How much does the Undersea Habitat Cost? 'NEW' http://tinyurl.com/nx3ny7p . . Official stuff Tyler Projects Staff ~ (Social Life Staff) CLOSED To Vote for gender restriction (Yes or No) http://tinyurl.com/pogfchr . Social Life App page http://tinyurl.com/khbc9rg . Gamebatte https://gamebatte.com/ . . . How to use Gamebatte & To claim pool. http://tinyurl.com/n3wwvxn . Gamebatte (Facebook Page) http://tinyurl.com/oaos4rr . Tyler Projects (Facebook Page) http://tinyurl.com/mkmbsw9 . To work at Tyler Projects http://www.tylerprojects.com/ . . How to get How to get Free Pools http://tinyurl.com/o2z3dwc . How to earn 1k extra zeny?' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/oyqj3dz . How to get Free Diamonds http://tinyurl.com/kehshhv . Extra Methods Method 1: Enter a contest (Depending at the type of contest) You might be able to win Diamonds http://tinyurl.com/kmjzztz http://tinyurl.com/ld7dy7z . Method 2: Surveys, Tasks etc... (Depending at tasks, rewards etc) http://tinyurl.com/lnyu3ld . Method 3: Bounty Bug Hunting System (Not acknowledged or implied yet) . . . How to train or Raise my stats? (DOC) http://tinyurl.com/pk3g6t5 . How to get Collectibles (Basic Interactions) http://tinyurl.com/mhpjasf . How to train my Skills? (IMG) Physical http://tinyurl.com/nof3lvj . Knowledge (IMG) http://tinyurl.com/lvr27np . Charisma (IMG) http://tinyurl.com/q8tfgbv . . . How to get Extra Energy?' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/mldbpmm . The Boys & Girls Avatar Modeling & Cloth Lists (DOC)' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/oc88p9z . The Shop Item Collection (IMG)' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/nubn8ds . The Shop ~ Everything you need (DOC)' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/n63oev3 . . . How to view my Profile? (IMG) http://tinyurl.com/lyozvtc . How to remove neighbour? (IMG) http://tinyurl.com/kw7ewzd . How to visit neighbors? (IMG) http://tinyurl.com/llhp3kt . Relation/Social Flowcard (IMG)' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/nydtxt9 . . . How to Date?' NEW' (DOC) http://tinyurl.com/mcosl76 (Guide) . How to Cohabit? (IMG+Guide) http://tinyurl.com/pblypba (IMG) http://tinyurl.com/osdah57 (Guide) . How to Remove Cohabiter? http://tinyurl.com/pjb8g8h . . How to change my name? (Guide) http://tinyurl.com/l368wrf . How to change? (IMG) #To change Name #To change Gender #To change Skin Colour http://tinyurl.com/q6tgdsz . How to Move/Sell/Rotate/Return to Inventory (Items) http://tinyurl.com/q5v925q . How to adjust Game Settings (IMG) #Wall Down #Wall Half #Wall Up #Quality Adjustment #Mute / UnMute Sound #Zoom in #Zoom out #Full Screen http://tinyurl.com/lfnhxsw . . . Other Guides (IMG) http://tinyurl.com/lg9lkh8 . . How to turn off Notifications? . Method 1. http://tinyurl.com/o3m25b5 . Method 2. http://tinyurl.com/pryrkme . . . How to make short links? http://tinyurl.com/ . Note: Do not click ever on a tinyurl unless you are sure that it is a safe link. . . . How to make screenshots? (How to take photo’s) . (Vid) http://tinyurl.com/mb9h5fy . (Doc) http://tinyurl.com/omu5vss . . . External Image upload Tinypic, Photobucket, (Only acknowledged ones right now) Note: Do not click ever on a External Image Upload Website unless you are sure that it is a safe link. . Tinypic http://tinypic.com/ . Photobucket http://photobucket.com/ . . . How to access Social Life Group Chat channel?' NEW' http://tinyurl.com/sociallifegroup P.) Lockheart . . Social Life Group Communities . '''Social Life Group' http://tinyurl.com/qda3whf . The Social Life Group - The Bug Busters ( Bug - Report ) ' http://tinyurl.com/m2ydspl . '人生物語 - 錯誤協助區 ''' http://tinyurl.com/ocj9yb8 . '''Social Life Innovation http://tinyurl.com/kvwv9a7 . Random - 4 - Offtopic ''' http://tinyurl.com/lq9vg9x . '''Social Life NL (Netherlands) Nederland http://tinyurl.com/optwfup . Social Life Deutschland (Germany) ''' http://tinyurl.com/myfs4ug . '''Social Life Français (France) http://tinyurl.com/kv67abv . Social Life Español (Spain) http://tinyurl.com/orr6nre . Social Life Brasil (Brazil) / (Portuguese) http://tinyurl.com/pxpg945 . Social Life Italia (Italy) http://tinyurl.com/momcomm . Social Life Polska (Poland) (Polish) http://tinyurl.com/lfqfadg . Social Life Greece (Ελληνικά) http://tinyurl.com/muzvwuh . Social Life Türkye (Turkish) http://tinyurl.com/lv9trkb . Social Life Scandanavia http://tinyurl.com/lwlto5g . Social Life Phillipines http://tinyurl.com/kxvc4vz . Social Life Indonesia http://tinyurl.com/q8krdxm . Social Life Malaysia http://tinyurl.com/plhmp7v . Social Life Việt Nam ''' http://tinyurl.com/pn7cwls . '''Social Life China + Taiwan (中国/中國) / (台湾/臺灣/台灣) 人生物語Social ♥ Life http://tinyurl.com/k2rsp4a . 人生物語求救 http://tinyurl.com/kttsqhv . Social Life Korea - 소셜 라이프 한국 http://tinyurl.com/llfn9vs . Social Life Japan - 日本 http://tinyurl.com/mynbv4o . Social Life India http://tinyurl.com/lxlo7zp . Social Life ''' قروب ''' http://tinyurl.com/l85hdkx Category:Browse How to become a Social Life Group Admin? Send a Private Message ( PM ) to Wudong Lim www.facebook.com/wudong.lim Note: 1st read rules and 1st Contact ~ Preferly formal . . . Work In Progress . How to Help The Social Life Group? How to become Social Life Group Admin (SLG) How to become a Bug Buster? How to become a Malware Terminator? How to Recognice SLG Admin? How to Recognice Social Life Bugs? How to Recognice Facebook Malware? Avatar Level Chart (Basic Lvl Chart) Status Level Chart (Grand Master Lvl Chart) How to Refer a friend to Social Life? (What Method Should we use?) How to Help The Social Life App? (How to help Social Life Staff)? How to Help Gamebatte? (How to help Gamebatte Staff)? How to Help Tyler Projects? (How to help Tyler Projects Staff)? How to make Social Life Friends? Best Friend or Nemises? (Looking for a Friend or a Enemy)? How to use Social Life Chatbox? How to become the Best in Social Life? How to use or start with Social Life? How to use or start with Gamebatte? How to use or start with Ochospace? . Suggestion Box (Suggestions for improvement?) post here (Post here IMG for guides or others in such) . Avatar & Profile collection (Want to show everyone your cool profile or avatar?) post here How to Become the Most Wanted Guy of Social Life (Written by Wudong) How to Become the Most Hated Guy Ever of Social Life (Written by Wudong) How to Have Fun? (Sad and true story by Wudong) 2nd Gaju Secret Notebook (Most Exclusive and unrevealed secrets about 2nd's private life) . . Special Thanks: #Social Life Group staff, #Social Life Communities staff, #Social Life staff, #Gamebatte staff, #Ochospace staff, #Tyler Project staff, . . . https://www.facebook.com/groups/SocialLifeGroup/doc/198599790309779/ https://www.facebook.com/groups/SocialLifeGroup/191645441005214/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse